


Grandmothers adhere to the rules

by Silverwing013



Series: Contrary [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, New Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013
Summary: Contrary to the rules of the house, Ida Manson never followed them.
Series: Contrary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Grandmothers adhere to the rules

It was during a flight over to Sam's house, Tucker complaining the entire way per usual, when Danny let out an unexpected gasp of air. Halting, he hovered over the Manson perfectly manicured lawn. Typically the ghosts entered his residence or made trouble at areas filled with many people, like the school or Nasty Burger. If anything concerned one of his friends, it was never at their place of residence.

"I don't see any ghosts man," Tucker spoke up. "Can we just get to Sam's room instead of dangling me like a piece of taunting meat for whatever it is? I do better with both feet on the ground."

Whirling gears sounded, quickly coming closer to them. Danny gripped tighter on Tucker. "Snag a hold of the thermos," he hissed out quickly. Awkward at the position, the dark hands fumbled about for Danny's hip for the specially made container.

Then something shot across the yard under them, glowing green. Zooming after, not away from it, was a shiny device being driven by a hooting grandmother.

"Uhh…"

With a whoop and a holler, Sam's grandmother twirled around behind the speck of glowing green as it suddenly started going in circles directly below where the two boys hovered.

"Um…is that…?"

The small glowing green ghost looked up, and then pleased at seeing them there.

"Uh, yeah, I think it is."

Yapping and spinning in circles under them, the small ghost dog jumped up and down in excitement. The pair stared, still trying to comprehend the fact that the Manson of no-god-awful-smelling-and-noisy-troublesome-pets-in-our-house and of we-do-not-accept-your-relationship-with-the-ghost-obsessed-family-of-Fentons…now had a ghost dog at their house.

Bending down, the dog tensed up, ready to spring up and fly to them.

"Get your squeaky."

And the tiny thing immediately forgot about them and tore away. Skidding past, the dog snagged a squeak toy lying in the grass and bolted straight at Sam's grandmother. Leaping up onto her lap, he dropped the toy.

"Good boy."

"Mother," a voice called out. "Where are you?"

Ida Manson scowled, but grinned at the green furball on her lap. "Hide Cujo." With a lick at her hand, the ghost dog went invisible. "Good boy."

Danny and Tucker watched the scene from up above, still baffled completely into silence. Yet somehow…Cujo's new master made complete sense.


End file.
